Traditionally, two types of all-terrain vehicles are proposed either the wheel type or the tracked type.
Generally, a wheeled vehicle is more maneuverable than a tracked vehicle, but is not as efficient on uneven or soft terrain such as, for example snow.
Tracked all-terrain vehicles have been proposed, which require complicated track assemblies comprising a track frame to maintain the tension of the endless track belt and prevent it from loosening. Furthermore, such vehicles have generally a large contact area with the ground, which results in a decreased maneuverability and an increased impact on the often soft terrain.
Therefore, there is still room for improvements toward an all-terrain vehicle provided with track assemblies, which is maneuverable and effective upon a variety of unstable or uneven surfaces, while designed to maintain tension upon the endless track belts to keep them in their due course and prevent accidental loosening, and at the same time reducing the damages inflicted on the terrain.